Corrugated containers of the general type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,794 have been provided for packing, shipping and dispensing bulk material. This type of container is provided with a special bottom structure that has a tear strip to open the bottom for dispensing. However, for packing and dispensing many bulk materials, such as slugs, washers, nuts and other dense small objects or particles, it is desirable to dispense from the side of the container, at its lower end for feeding into counting or other machines, rather than from the bottom. Attempts have been made to provide a suitable side-dispensing corrugated container for bulk materials but these usually have special gate-valves of different material, such as metal, which are difficult to incorporate in the corrugated wall, and, therefore, are relatively costly.